The Original Five
by B-shiro
Summary: Ever wonder what really happen when Shin defeated Bibadi? Ever wonder about Shin's past life? Take a step into the past. [Cowritten with Minta Rue]
1. Default Chapter

Babyshiro: ~All right this is my first fic that me and my sis, Minta Rue, are doing together (Kami help us all) You see we hav 

Babyshiro: ~All right this is my first fic that me and my sis, Minta Rue, are doing together (Kami help us all) You see we have split POVs so this story will get really OOC ok~ 

Minta Rue: This is my first time attempt at doing anything DBZ I usually think up Dexter type stories, but I never type or post um. (Because I don't have a section of FF.Net) The only reason I'm typing this with my sister is because she's forcing me to. 

Babyshiro: ^^ heh 

Izzy: I feel your pain Minta Rue I feel your pain. 

*Suddenly Dexter enters the room* 

Babyshiro: ~What's he doing here? ~ 

Minta Rue: He's my Muse duh, I mean Izzy's your muse so Dexter is mine ^_^ 

Babyshiro/Izzy: O.O ~whatever~ 

Dexter: Ahem I suggest we get started. 

Babyshiro: *pokes Dexter* why are you so small? 

Dexter: *annoyed* I AM NOT SMALL!! I AM JUST- Izzy: SHORT!!! 

Dexter: YOU ARE ALL STUPID!! 

Minta Rue: Even me? 

Dexter: Not you THEM *points at Babyshiro and Izzy* 

*Argument starts between Izzy, Babyshiro, and Dexter* 

Minta Rue: ^^ um…lets get on with the story before your innocent eyes see a massacre. 

Disclaim: ~we don't own DBZ sadly~ 

~The Story of the original Five~ 

"Hey all you wild cats and dogs out there in Anime Land, I'm the Grand Kai but you can just call me …The Grand Kai!" Plays his guitar and does a bunch of insane movements. "I'm the narrator of this here story!" People run and scream from every direction after hearing this news one of the many people shout `AHHHH IT'S A TWISTER IT'S A TWISTER' they continued to run. The Grand Kai ignores all this as if it wasn't happening. He starts playing guitar and even ads a little singing in. All the people collapse in horror twitching at the sound of his out of tune voice one of the many people fall to their knees clutching their heart `KAMI HELP US ALL' he too falls and starts twitching like the rest. "Alright all you dudes and dudetts," Grand Kai said smiling, (we can't get our computer to show us the dude form for a girl) "I'm here to tell you what really happen to Bibadi when our very own you know him as the Supreme Kai (or Shin) defeated him over 3000 years ago." Everyone gets up and holds hands as they starts singing the Cinderella Song `Bippity Boppity Boo' while swaying back and forth. 

"But before I tell you about that side of the story," The Grand Kai said strumming another song on his guitar, "I have to tell you about the origin of the five young Kai's. Known as the Unlimited Kai's! YEAH BABY!" People scream `NOT THE YEAH BABY COMMENT' the poor people run for there life's trying to find an exit but realizing they are trapped within the circular dome…with the Grand Kai. `AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WERE STUCK HERE WITH THAT MANIAC' people give off ear piercing screams one puts his hand to his head and shouts `NOOOOOOOO TORTURE GOKU INSTEAD' The Grand Kai surrounded by his own music doesn't hear there cries and continues to play his guitar. 

"All right all you groovy guys and gals now let me start this radical story," Grand Kai says doing a little dance. People stare at him as if he's mad no etch that he is mad. `WERE STUCK WITH A MAD MAN' People scream with horror then drop dead and start rolling on the floor. They have all been driven to insanity. 

"All righty then to begin over 5000 years ago five new addition to the Kai family were born," The Grand Kai says jumping around. "One of the five was our one and only Supreme Kai Shin. YEAH YEAH BABY YEAH! TA TA TA TA-does a little dance in the air- YEAH! OK well back then he wasn't known as the Supreme Kai in fact he wasn't the Supreme Kai! He was just a regular bum like the rest of the five! These five Kai's controlled the elements, which include Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Heart! Guess which he was? YOU GUESSED IT! He was HEART! Lucky Fool! Now that you got the basic info you can move on to the more difficult part of this story! WHO WERE THE OTHER FOUR OR THE FIVE YOU ASK?! Well tough luck I'm not telling you now you'll have to wait!" 

"Our story begins on the Planet Vegeta…NOT!" the Grand Kai says grinning, "Actually it all begins on the small planet similar to the four Kai's North, South, East, and West. This is right here the home for Shin and Kibito. Now at the time Shin was not the grown powerful serious guy we know to day in fact he was only five back then. Believe or not I'm just as stumped as you. Oh yeah and at this time Kibito was not his assistant in fact he was assigned to be Shin guardian. Or how I say babysitter. The poor sap. This planet was designed to be Shin's training grounds but from the looks of things back then he wasn't really training, and so our story begins…" 

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THIS IS FUN…CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SLOW POKE," Shin said racing around the fields of the small planet as Kibito tried his hardest to catch the little monster as he put it. 

"SHIN YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE TRAINING NOT GOOFING AROUND," Kibito said attempting to make a swipe at him but failing falling face forward into the ground, "owwww…" 

" I AM TRAINING," Shin said smiling, "I'M PRACTICING A-JILL-LADY." 

"It's agility Shin," Kibito corrected finally catching him. 

"Yes Yes I know what you're thinking," Grand Kai cuts in, "And yes that purple kid with the Mohawk and weird outfit is indeed the Supreme Kai amazingly, wonder who did his hair shies. It's as bad as those Sayians. Oh yeah the story ahem…" 

When Kibito had finally caught the tiny monster he found that the boy was kicking and screaming to be put down even biting him. `This is suppose to be one of the Unlimited Kai's?' Kibito thought sighing, `Expect me to be stuck with the dieses one.' 

"All right Shin that's enough training," Kibito said while rubbing his back, "oh my back -he muttered- come on Shin it's time for your studies." 

"NOOOOO NOT THE STUDIES," Shin cried kicking and squalling harder, "HAVE MERCY! NOT GEROGE-ALL-LOW-GI!" 

"It's Geology Shin," Kibito corrected once more dragging Shin in by his neck collar. 

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME," Shin yelled, "I WON'T STUDY!" 

Inside the small house we find Kibito taping Shin to a chair and forcing him to learn Language Arts. "You need this badly," Kibito said turning on the overhead lights showing a paper with pronunciations of words. 

"This word is pronounced Astronomical," Kibito said, "Now you try." 

"Ass-stroll-large-comic-hall," Shin said smiling. Kibito knew he had purposely mispronounced that word just to anger him. 

"NEXT WORD!" Kibito said moving on. As he was talking Shin made shadow puppets on the overhead. Kibito turned his gaze to the wall only to see a shadow dog frankly chewing on the A in Animosity. 

"Fred the dog loves letter," Shin said continually making his shadow puppet eat them, "Bark bark the dog says as he eats the big words off the screen and saving me from work." He started imitating the dog he so forsakenly created. 

"SHIN!" Kibito yells causing the boy to jump, "Are you taking any interest in what I'm teaching you?" 

"Uh…no," Shin said plainly giving off his large grin. 

"How are you to learn anything if you do not at least listen to me," Kibito said sighing. 

"Why would I wanna listen to you preach the good letters," Shin said, "I might die of boredom. I'm already super smart." 

"No," Kibito said, "The only thing your smart at is being a smart-aleck." 

"I'm flattered," Shin said smiling. 

"THAT'S IT!" Kibito said snapping the ruler he was holding, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SASSY MOUTH! OFF TO BED AND NO SUPPER!" 

"But it's still light outside and I'm hungry," Shin complained. 

"GO!" Kibito said, "NOW!" 

"NO!" Shin said folding his arms. 

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!" Kibito said, as he was about to grab Shin someone interrupts. The East Kai enters the room. 

"What's going on in here," She said putting her hands to her hips, "I can here you all the way from the other side of the cosmos." 

"I was just sending Shin off to bed," Kibito said calmly. 

"Why are you doing that?" East Kai asked puzzled, "Aren't you suppose to send him to the convention?" 

"AH!" Kibito said wide-eyed, "I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" 

"I'll take him to the convention," East Kai said, "Come along now Shin." She and Shin left the small house. 

`Saved by the hag.' Shin thought happily as he trailed behind the East Kai. As they left Kibito rejoiced. 

"I'M RID OF THE BRAT!" Kibito yelled jumping up and down with joy, "THANK THE STARS!" 

Babyshiro: ~Ok that was the first chapter of this story~ 

Minta Rue: If we get positive review we'll continue 

Izzy: so… 

Dexter: R&R Please 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. The Original Five x2

Babyshiro: Wow I can't believe it people actually liked our story sis, and you were afraid they'd hate it!  
  
Minta Rue: heh guess I was wrong.  
  
Dexter: You know it was my ingenues' mind that made the story a hit.  
  
Izzy: NO WAY! It was MINE!  
  
Babyshiro: NO it was my insanity that did it.  
  
Minta Rue: Ha as if! It was my ideal for a Chibi Shin that caused people to like it!  
  
Babyshiro: You would have chickened out on writing it if it wasn't for me!  
  
Minta Rue: whatever!  
  
*All three argue*  
  
*Shin appears*  
  
Shin: What are you three arguing about?  
  
Babyshiro/Minta Rue: *stops strangling each other and drools*  
  
Shin: -_-' did I miss something  
  
Izzy: Run Shin Run Far Run Fast!  
  
Dexter: Hurry before it's too late!  
  
Babyshiro: HE'S MINE!  
  
Izzy: too late  
  
Minta Rue: NO HE'S MINE!  
  
*Both start to chase Shin around*  
  
Shin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!  
  
Izzy: Poor fool  
  
Dexter: I almost feel sorry for him  
  
Izzy: Key word almost  
  
1 Dexter: *grins* yep almost  
  
Izzy: ^^ I guess we'll introduce the story!  
  
Dexter: ok ahem this is the squeal to The Original Five!  
  
Izzy: Enjoy!  
  
Disclaim: We do Not own DBZ! If we did Shin would be in the series more *sniffles* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
  
  
The Original Five (The Squeal)  
  
"Hello all you grooven cats and doggies out there!" The Grand Kai says appearing out of thin air playing his guitar and doing flips. The people who had just recovered from the last chapter screamed with horror 'NOOOOOOOO NOT HIM AGAIN' one shouts 'WHY?! WHY US!' another adds 'WERE DOOMED' a third said. They screamed with horror running in every direction bumping into each other as they did tried to escape the horror an old fart entered the picture saying 'You do now there's no exits right?' Everyone stood there dumbfounded then 'AHHHHHHH WERE GUNNA DIE!' 'THE OLD FARTS RIGHTS AHHHHHHHH' one of the many people jumped off a cliff. No one knows how it got there and frankly no one cared.  
  
"Well my little happening friends I'm sure you all remember where we left off so lets pick up the speed and zoom into the action YEAH BABY! HIT ME WITH SOME ACTION BABY! YEAH!" Grand Kai said playing his guitar full blast blowing people off the cliff that appeared out of nowhere. 'I WAS RIGHT IT'S A TWISTER' one said screaming as everyone fell into popping up holes caused by Grand Kai's insane foot work, poor people.  
  
"YEAH YEAH LET GROOVE BABY YEAH!" Grand Kai said still blowing people every which way, as cats and dogs fell from the sky, "LOOK IT'S MY HAPPENING BRO'S! YO DUDE!" 'MEOW HOT MOMMA MEOW' 'WOOF DUDE WOOF BOOGIE LIKE IT'S THE 70's BABY WOOF YEAH WOOF' the crazy cat's and dog's said giving Grand Kai a thumbs up. YES a thumbs up.  
  
"All right ya all," Grand Kai said developing a hick accent, playing some hick music. 'NOT A HILL BILLY MOMENT NOOOOOOOOOOO' all start swinging and dosey doeing (spelling on that? In other words their dancing country style)  
  
"Now where were we oh yeah Shin was heading to the convention on East Kai's motorcycle!" Grand Kai said playing his guitar and killing more people as he played. "Now on to the STORY! OOOOH YEAH!"  
  
The East Kai was driving on her red motorcycle and sitting behind her sat young Chibi Shin holding on as the wind blew past his face.  
  
"So what's the CON-VET-BIN about?" Shin asked.  
  
"It's convention," East Kai corrected, "And didn't Kibito teach you anything?"  
  
"No," Shin said innocently.  
  
"Well I don't know what the convention is about but I know you along with some others are a big part of it," East Kai said picking up some speed as they went.  
  
"I must ask you something that's been bothering me," East Kai said not turning to face him, "but WHO cut your hair? How's it get like that?" She was referring to the Mohawk style hair.  
  
"Hmmm," Shin pondered as his mind raced into a flashback.  
  
Flashback  
  
Shin was holding a pair of scissors surrounded by a pile of white strands of hair covering the ground as Kibito looked on it horror. This was the worst thing Shin had ever done by far. He had given himself an ugly old fashion Mohawk.  
  
"YOUR HAIR?!" Kibito said alarmed, "GOODNESS GRACEISH CHILD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOU HAIR?!"  
  
"So how does it look Kibito," Shin said modeling off his new hair style, "I decided to give myself a haircut and all you know the whole nine yards."  
  
"Mortifying!" was the first thing Kibito said, "Look in the mirror child! OH I CAN'T BARE TO LOOK AT IT ANYMORE!" He handed Shin the mirror as Shin studied his new found hair cut.  
  
"COOL!" Shin said smiling.  
  
"COOL? COOL? IT'S A CATASTRFY! YOUR HAIR'S AN ADBOMINATION!" Kibito yelled.  
  
"A-Bomb-A what?" Shin asked confused.  
  
"IT MEANS IT AWFUL!" Kibito said not even bothering to correct him.  
  
"Bu-but you mean to tell me I'm ugly," Shin, said eyes watering up as tears strolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh look what I've done now," Kibito muttered. "I didn't mean that I meant err.it-it suits you very well."  
  
'Disgrace to a disgrace,' Kibito thought to himself.  
  
"OK!" Shin said smiling, "Then I guess this will be my new permanent hair style. 4-ever!"  
  
"Oh GOOD KAI NO!" Kibito yelled in horror, "That hair style looks like it's from the depth of Jikoku!"(My sis Minta Rue thinks that means hell)  
  
Shin didn't seem to mind as he pranced about with his new hairstyle.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I can't remember how I got this haircut," Shin said smiling innocently.  
  
"Did Kibito give you that hair cut then?" East Kai asked.  
  
Shin grinned evilly, "Why yes, yes he did this was his entire ideal," Shin said laughing evilly on the inside, but on the outside his face showed only of a cute caring look.  
  
'Oh that poor man,' East Kai thought to herself, 'Age is catching up to him. His taste in style is withering away right before our very eyes.' 


	3. The Original Five x3

Babyshiro: ^^ DUM DUM DUM! WE FINALLY GOT OUR LAZY ASSES AND GOT TO STARTING THE 3rd CHAPTER!  
  
Minta Rue: -_- please stop with the cussing.  
  
Babyshiro: NO!!! YOU NUN!  
  
Minta Rue: I'M NOT A NUN!!!  
  
Babyshiro: Oh well then why do you act like that in front of mother *acts like Minta Rue* *heavenly smile* 'I'm here to please you mother dearest.'*Ends act whispers to reviewers 'SHES a BIG butt kisser!'* -_^  
  
Minta Rue: I HEARD THAT AND I AM NOT!  
  
Babyshiro: Can you believe this I'm younger and I'm the one being mature!  
  
Minta Rue: Ha as if! I'm way more mature than you!  
  
Izzy: Another day in the lives of Babyshiro and Minta Rue!  
  
Dexter: Guys please this is suppose to PG please leave the gore out of it.  
  
Babyshiro/Minta Rue: *at each other's throats* NOO!!  
  
Shin: *stilled tied to a chair along with Kibito who has amazingly join Shin*  
  
Kibito: Someone tell me how I got here?  
  
Shin: Welcome to my nightmare enjoy!  
  
Izzy/Dexter: 0_0 erm  
  
Disclaim: We do not own DBZ *sniffles* Babyshiro: LIFE SUCKS BIG DICKS!!!!!! Minta Rue: -_- it has left the PG rating.  
  
"I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouts the Grand Kai as the people scream in horror one manages to shout threw screams 'WILL THE TORMENT EVER END?!' Another replies 'NOT UNTILL THIS STORIES OVER!!' All shout at Babyshiro and Minta Rue 'HURRY PLEASE!!!!' Babyshiro: We were hoping for it to be oh say 10 chapters? People scream 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"As I was saying!" Grand Kai cuts in, "I kind of left the story at ends. Sorry bout that seems the writers hit a writer's block. *Minta Rue and Babyshiro hit a big block in which says 'Writer's Block'*  
  
"BUT WERE NOW ON TRACK!!!" Grand Kai shouts to the people's dismay 'WHY?!' One screams. Grand Kai starts strumming his newly supped up guitar with extra sound waves. The people's eyes grow wide 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY?! WHY?!' they shout causing half the grown men to cry.  
  
"WELL THEN!!!" Grand Kai yells bobbing his head to his own music, "WE LAST LEFT OFF WITH. Shin riding with that fat, wig-wearing cow, the one and only East Kai. As I was saying he was riding with her *coughcowcough* on her motorcycle! Kami! Not even I know how it can hold both her and Shin. At least we know where Shin's hair cut came from, I mean it does look as though it was cut by a child." Grand Kai starts playing his music faster and jumps up and down causing huge speakers to come forth and blast the music louder blowing some of the many people skyward. 'KAMI HELP US ALL!!' one shouts as another ads 'OR AT LEAST GIVE US EAR PLUGS!!!'  
  
"DUNA NUN NA NA NA NA NA NA NAH HEY HEY HEY!!!" Grand Kai sings as people drop to the ground clasping their ears and rolling their heads round.  
  
"LETS GET TO THE STORY NOW ALL YOU WILD BABALICIOUS (it's actually a word o.O trust us our computer says so) GIRLS AND GALS AND GUYS OUT THERE!!!" Grand Kai yells causing more people to scream and holler one says 'I'm so scared' as we now enter a touching moment between Scotty and Johnny and Poppy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Scotty, Poppy if we don't make it through this alive," says Johnny in a Scottish/Irish accent, "I want you to know we bared the worst."  
  
"Aye," Scotty says nodding while holding their boy, baby cousin Poppy.  
  
"Ah goo goo ga," Poppy inquires.  
  
"Yes Poppy the music is loud," Johnny says accordingly.  
  
"Aye it is," Scotty says as his clothes fly off his back, "AYE ME CLOTHES THEY GONE!!" Just then his skin comes off from the loudness of the music revealing his insides (not that sick right?) "AYE NOW ME'S SKIN A GONE!!" Scotty says, "AND ME INSIDES A SHOWING!" Just as that is said his insides blow off and now all that is left is his bones. "ACK!" Scotty says, "AYE NOW LOOK AT ME! I'M BUT BONES Ooooo I feel a draft!" Just then his bones a leave him. "AYE HOW'D THIS HAPPEN ALL I AM IS BUT.. SOMETHING!" Johnny and Poppy stare wide-eyed at the lost of their dear friend Scotty.  
  
Just then Shin enters the room wearing a red slit dress and make-up with a microphone as he comes out to finish the tale, "And last our dear friends Johnny, Scotty, and Poppy have met their fate as the hands of the evil music," Shin says fluffing his Mohawk gingerly, "lets all reminisce about the moral of this tale which is AH SHIT I GOT A RUN IN MY PANTY HOES! Oops did I say that live? SHIT MAN YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO TURN OFF THE CAMERA! *Pauses* WERE STILL LIVE! *Looks toward reviewers* O.O I mean the moral of this story is 'NEVER EVER BUY THE GRAND KAI'S CD! OR CHEAP PANTY HOES!! ACK!" Shin leaves the room as we now set you back to our original story at hand.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that show!" Grand Kai says as people around him cry because they had been moved by the short story one small boy says to his mother 'Mommy mommy I want panty hoes too'  
  
"Ahem now on TO THE STORY!!!" Grand Kai yells as the people scream 'FINALLY!!!'  
  
  
  
"We should have brought Kibito along!" She said now bored because of how long the ride was taking, "He can travel to anywhere in space in the blink of an eye."  
  
East Kai stopped the Motorcycle abruptly causing Shin to go face forward into her hair knocking it off. "AHH MY HAIR!!" East Kai shouted quickly grabbing and placing it back over her head.  
  
"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Shin cried laughing so hard he fell off the bike, "YOUR MORE BALDER THAN I AM!!"  
  
"SHUT IT PIP SQEEUK!!" East Kai growled, "NOW YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT OLD FART BAG OF A GARDIAN COULD HAVE GOTTEN US TO THE CONVENTION BY NOW!!! FASTER THAN I COULD SAY 'YOUR DEAD!'"  
  
Shin took a moment to think about this then he smiled his cat-like smile, "Basically yeah," Shin answered cutely causing East Kai to fall over. She got back up red faced and veins popping out every which direction. "Though," Shin continued as if she was still clam, "I could take you there instead of having to waste our time riding this slow crappy excuse for a motorbike." That was it and Shin knew it, he had gotten on East Kai's last nerve and was loving it.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" East Kai yelled pulling on her false hair, "IF YOU THINK YOUR SO FAST THAN YOU CAN MAKE IT TO THE CONVENTION YOURSELF! I MEAN THAT SHOULDN'T BE A PROLEM FOR YOU NOW IS IT?" East Kai's left eye was twitching with every word she spoke.  
  
"Fine," Shin said casually, "Who needs you anyway. See YA! Wanna-be Kai! And take that low paint-job-needing piece of crap WITH YA!" Before East Kai could get near enough to kill him he zoomed off in the other direction only leaving a pile of dust behind.  
  
THE END.........NOT!!!  
  
Shin looked back only to see the East Kai slamming her wig to the floor and jumping up and down upon it as she said 'WHY THAT LITTLE." he was to far out of ear shot to hear the rest and thought it to be for the best.  
  
'I should have done this long ago,' Shin thought to himself, 'I'm way faster than that old wig-wearing hag and her donkey motorcycle Rusty.' Shin was now at full speed passing through the yellow colored clouds, which separated other world from Snake Way. He could barely see what it looked like as he passed through other roads and such going his way not able to take a moment's glance at the sights before him.  
  
Back at Kibito's place Kibito was enjoying a nice hot cup of tea and smiling happily it was a dream come true pure silence. 'Ah,' he though sighing, 'Silence music to my ears.' He started rocking in his rocking chair in easeful bliss.  
  
'What joy what rapture such silence is this,' Kibito thought happily, 'Sweet silence.it's to quiet.' He quickly got up and slammed his teacup and plate to the ground causing a loud noise to admit from it.  
  
'Ah much better,' Kibito though as he relaxed into his chair once more. 'Ah I wonder how Shin's doing at the convention.Conventions! Conventions have banquets! Banquets have nice decorations and foods all tidy and clean! And Shin by himself not attended to! The Party will be ruined! It'll look as messy as his room, or worse make his room look cleaner than the Banquet.'  
  
Zoom into Shin's room for a moment  
  
No people you are not seeing an illusion this is no trick of the mind you are actually seeing into the basement through Shin's floor. Yes the ground is indeed missing. It is replaced with a pile of toys, trash, and dirty clothing. (This is much like what my sister's rooms and I look like) Paintings and drawings all over the wall, this could stress some type of ritual has token place in this very room. Shells in a tatter, teddy bears with no heads, and paint cans everywhere. The drapes covered in chocolate and only Kami knows what else the bed.err.pillow and blanket, the bed was destroyed, were also covered in something other than food. It appears our Supreme Kai has a bedtime problem.  
  
Zooms out of Shin's room and back to the Scene  
  
Kibito bit his nail nervously eyes rolling every which direction, "Just the though of Shin's room makes me sick," Kibito said a loud. Kibito would have cleaned his room but he wouldn't have known where to start and the smell THE SMELL!! It was unbearable. Only a child such as Shin could possibly live in it.  
  
"I MUST STOP HIM!" Kibito yelled out loud placing one fist over his heart, "FOR THE PEOPLE! FOR THE CONVENTION! FOR THE FOOD!" He quickly vanished into thin air to cut Shin off before the child could commence in causing any time of mayhem.  
  
On his arrival he found the convention was still in tact Hurricane Shin had had not struck.yet. 'I shall wait for his arrival,' Kibito thought as he made himself useful toward the food. Yum! Yum! Eat um up!  
  
Back with Shin, he was still going at the same fast pace trampling over people who were unfortunately in his way. One in particular shouted out at him, 'AH YOU LITTLE RUGRAT I'M WALKING HERE!' Shin paid no mind to him or to anyone else for that matter.  
  
Up ahead a little girl was skipping across the road and unfortunately Shin rammed straight into her knocking her off into the clouds. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The little girl screamed falling dead straight into the clouds.  
  
Shin stopped seeing the girl still falling and for once in his entire life he chose to do the right thing. He swept down and caught her mid-drift. She was about to fall threw the clouds and into Jigoku (look my sis found out the right spelling for it! YAY! And if you forgot Jigoku means hell) All of a sudden dark hands reached out from the clouds ready to grab them. The little girl screaming more franticly than ever, while kicking and screaming at the poor victim Shin.  
  
"Stop struggling!" Shin ordered as he tried to withdraw from the reach of the black hands. Before the hands could smack into them dragging them into it's bottomless abyss, they stopped before they could even get near Shin they withdrew from.what was it fear?  
  
Shin didn't have any time to think about what just happened as he headed straight for the road in which the incident had occurred. Back at the safety of the roads he looked down to see the little girl curled up smaller than a basketball and shaking.  
  
"Hey piglet were safe," Shin said to the little girl. The girl opened up her rather large dark blue eyes to realize they were on the roads again. The girl looked back and forth as if confused.  
  
"Uh aren't we dead?" she questioned in a small cutesy voice.  
  
"No," Shin replied, "Lucky for me I saved you."  
  
"You wouldn't have had to," she snapped now fully aware of her surrounding, "If you hadn't have pushed me off in the first place." Shin knew this to be true but looked at her as if she was ungrateful.  
  
"Whatever piglet," Shin muttered waving her away.  
  
"Hey!" She piped, "I'm not a piglet! Do I look like a piglet?"  
  
"No I just called you that because you had pigtails," Shin said pointing to the two ponytails sprouting from either side of her head. She had white hair much like Shins' she was obviously of his species because she had the same type of elf ears, dark blue eyes, and light blue colored skin. She was also short in stature. Shin had never met anyone shorter than him before so this made him for once feel tall.  
  
Of course he was in a way intimidated by her appearance, even though she was shorter than he her large eyes, and her overall cuteness and appearance was just to.innocent. YUCK! He had never seen anything like her in his life. NEVER! It was Unheard of.  
  
"So?" the little girl asked looking up at him, "What is your name?"  
  
"Shin," Shin replied looking down at her, "And may I ask what yours is?"  
  
She giggled smiling, "My name is Megami."  
  
Babyshiro: ^^ That's the end of the VERY LONG 3rd chapter  
  
Minta Rue: I WANT TO WRITE MORE!  
  
Babyshiro: NOOO!! I like it better this way!  
  
Minta Rue: Whatever  
  
Shin: a little help here I'm stilled tied up!  
  
Kibito: I as well am also tied up. WHAT TYPE OF ROPES ARE THESE?  
  
Babyshiro: ^^ Glue ropes I made~  
  
Shin/Kibito: O_O GLUE? STICKY!  
  
Babyshiro: *smiles* YEP! YOU'LL ME STUCK HERE FOREVER!  
  
Shin/Kibito: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Minta Rue/Babyshiro: ^_^ YAY!  
  
Minta Rue: Oh yeah also the little clip with Johnny, Scotty, and Poppy along with Shin in a dress was for humor purposes. We ask for your opinion should we include a moment like that in fics to come? Or is it not funny and just taking up computer space? Please R&R telling us. We do want to know.  
  
Babyshiro: R&R ANYWAYS! You've all been so kind so far I want to see more reviews like the ones we have already.  
  
Izzy/Dexter: R&R PLEASE! 


	4. The Original Five x4

________________________________________________________________________  
  
Babyshiro: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Izzy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Minta Rue: I am also back, thank you!  
  
Dexter: HAVE MERCY!!!  
  
Babyshiro: Minta Rue and I have finally decided that we have torture you enough so we will now continue!  
  
Izzy: but you said that the only reason you didn't type was because you were too lazy to get off you *fat* asse-!!  
  
Babyshiro: *clamps hand over Izzy's mouth* NO NO!!! We um…were waiting for the right moment is all!  
  
Minta Rue: *sweat drop* eh heh  
  
Dexter: sure…  
  
Shin: HELLO! I'M STILL ALIVE YOU KNOW??? Anybody???  
  
Kibito: You might as well give up were going to be stuck here for a loooooooooooooong time!  
  
Shin: O____O THEY CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE MAD WOMEN!!!  
  
Kibito: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA THEY CAN AND THEY WILL!!! NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER THE SAME WAY I HAVE FOR OVER A HUNDERED YEARS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Shin: *backs away from Kibito* help… me…  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Disclaim: We do not own DBZ! ACK! HAVEN'T YEE TORTURED ME ENOUGH!! I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T OWN IT!!! *Fake cries*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"DUNANANANANANANANANANNAANANANNANAANANANA! YO ALL YOU COOL SWANKEY CATS AND DOGS I'M BACK AGAIN AND MORE FRISKY THAN EVER!!" Grand Kai screams while playing his brand new guitar that he got for X-mas complete with ultra sound loud speakers that as the box, which it came in, said 'BLAST YOUR MUSIC TO THE FULLEST!!' Mortified people screamed in horror as they re- read the label over and over wondering if this was hell. No this was hell complete with a free action figure Grand Kai who, as the box says 'Blares out music within a three second period.'  
  
"Everyone wants to play with my action figure!" Grand Kai said admiring the doll, "I'm just so talented! I even got my own doll!" One man who appears out of nowhere shouts, 'NO! You just got your own line of dolls because the owners couldn't take the MUSIC!!' Grand Kai ignored that comment and continued to play his music!  
  
Another person shouts, 'IS THERE NO END TO THIS MADNESS?!!' authors (meaning us) reply, "NO!" Person gives off a look, which seems to say, 'You Bastard How Could You!'  
  
"Now all you swankers out there I know why you're all here," Grand Kai says in a convincing tone. People looked relieved at the thought that this horror might be ending early.  
  
"Your all here because," Grand Kai starts out calmly, "YOU WANT TO BUY MY NEW ACTION FIGURES!!" He starts throwing some into the seemingly dead crowd. They had passed out when he said Action Figures. One who manages to get up yells, 'WHAT ABOUT THE CHIBI SURPREME KAI STORY?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
"Oh yeah and that too," Grand Kai says plainly, "Well I guess I better get this here story ON!!!" He strums his guitar making others ponder this simple question 'WHY THE HELL IS THAT THING NOT BROKEN YET?!?!'  
  
"Oh yes and while I tell this classic story," Grand Kai says smiling happily, "I'll have my Chibi Grand Kai's play the background music!" All the little Grand Kai action figures line up on the stage behind Grand Kai in a straight line and start playing the song while singing 'FROM THE DAY I WAS BORN! THE NURSES ALL GATHERED ROUND! THEY GAZED AT THE WIDE WONDER THE JOY THEY HAD FOUND! THE HEAD NURSE SPOKE UP! SAID 'LEAVE THESE CHIBIS ALONE' SHE COULD TELL BY OUR WAYS!! THAT WE WERE BAD TO THE BONE! BUHBUHBUH BAD! BAD TO THE BONE!!' They continue singing this song as the people scream and attempt to step on them only to find then to be quicker in paste and they continued to sing.  
  
"Well now that we have the background music to go along with the persona of our main character we can continue where we last left off…" Grand Kai states.  
  
Chibi Grand Kais': BAD TO THE BOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After the 'hour long' as Shin put it, introduction, Shin found that Megami was to going to the same convention as he. Though what ticked him off was that he had to carry her there for she claimed to be 'too weak from the encounter' to fly there herself. 'Lazy cow' though Shin as he grumbled the whole way there.  
  
"SO!" Megami said out of the blue interrupting Shin's thoughts, "Why are you going to the convention?"  
  
"I have no clue!" Shin stated bluntly, "I just got invited, I'm only going for the food though."  
  
"I'm going because my papa's going to be there!" Megami said ignoring Shin's food comment.  
  
"Big deal," Shin said, "What's so important about this convention anyways?"  
  
"Don't ask me!" Megami said, "All I know is that it's between the elder kais!"  
  
"Elders?" Shin said snorting with laughter, "What are they a bunch of old geezers?"  
  
Megami stared wide-eyed at Shin and gawked. "YOU should have respect for your elders!" She snapped.  
  
"Why?" Shin said blinking, "Oh I get it! Just cuz there old and fat they get to be treated like kings! Maybe if I turn old and fat I'll get some respect around here."  
  
"OH MY DEAR KAI!" Megami said shocked, "HOW DID YOUR PARENTS RAISE YOU?! IN A BARN!?!"  
  
"I wish," stated Shin sighing, "At least then I'd have some pets to tortu- err I MEAN PLAY WITH! Besides my parents belong to the sea now."  
  
"Oh they died at sea?" Megami said eyes showing sympathy.  
  
"HECK NO!" Shin said, "I just say that cuz I have no clue what happen to them and as far as I'm concerned they belong to the sea."  
  
Megami fell down and came back up with a huge sweat drop on her forehead. "Poor thing," Megami said patting Shin on the back, "You're a bastard."  
  
"HEY!!!" Shin said offensively, "BACK OFF WITH THE NAME-CALLIN' that's my job!"  
  
"No you took it wrong," Megami said but Shin's gaze told her it was hopeless to explain, "Never mind, no wonders your so dumb! Who's been raising you? An ant farm?'  
  
"No!" Shin said, "Worse! My suppose to be Sensei Kibito, the horror I mean what man is PINK! PINK!!! I TELL YOU! PINK!!"  
  
Megami blinked a few times, "um…whatever…" she muttered. Only a few minutes later she shot up and shouted, "HEY I SEE IT!" She seemed quiet happy.  
  
"See what?" Shin asked, "DO YOU SEE MY OLD DOG SKIP?! HERE BOY!"  
  
"You had a dog?" Megami asked staring.  
  
"No," Shin answered, "I use to." A wicked grin spread over his features.  
  
"I don't want to know the rest," Megami said feeling sorry for the poor dog, "Well anyways were at the Convention!"  
  
"Oh," Shin said looking disappointed, "That's it?"  
  
"Aren't you happy?" Megami asked.  
  
"No!" Shin said, "I thought you had spotted Ice Cream or a fire or a house with fuel surrounding it waiting to catch on fire! I mean I have a lighter for Kai's sake!"  
  
"YOU WICKED BOY!" Megami said hitting him over the head, "HAVE YOU NO SHAME!"  
  
"You sound like an old fart bag," Shin said smirking.  
  
"AND YOU HAVE NO IDEAL HOW TO TREAT A LADY!" Megami added.  
  
"Lady?" Shin asked looking around, "I don't see no lady all I see is a crybaby."  
  
"YOU!!" Megami shouted whacking him over and over, "LEARN SOME RESPECT!"  
  
"NEVER!!" Shin screamed dropping her onto the porch of the building. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" she asked fuming with rage.  
  
"We're here," Shin said grinning at the huge building in front of him.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minta Rue: WE SHOULD HAVE CONTINUED!  
  
Babyshiro: NO! I want it to be a cliffy!!  
  
Minta Rue: THAT SUCKS!  
  
Babyshiro: SO!!  
  
*Minta Rue and Babyshiro argue*  
  
Izzy: there they go again…  
  
Dexter: yep  
  
Shin: DOES ANYONE CARE THAT I AM STILL STRAPED TO THIS CHAIR??!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kibito: *notices the argument* I don't think so.  
  
Shin: *sigh* *mutters* I'm the Supreme Kai I should be treated better.  
  
Babyshiro: *walks over to Shin* Want me to give you a kiss to make you feel better?"  
  
Shin: O.O um no that's ok!  
  
Babyshiro: *pouts* FINE!  
  
Minta Rue: eh heh please R$R  
  
Izzy/Dexter: *nod*  
  
PS. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND THE SHORNESS OF THIS FIC!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. The Original Five x5

____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Babyshiro: ^^ were writing again! WERE NOT DEAD!  
  
Minta Rue: yes…. just lazy bums!  
  
Izzy: true!  
  
Dexter: yes! And hopefully you'll think to write Chapter 6 right after this!  
  
Shin: water…water…  
  
Kibito: food…feed me…feed me…  
  
Minta Rue: Babyshiro did you forget to feed the captives?  
  
Babyshiro: oops…my bad  
  
Minta Rue: *waits* WELL FEED THEM!  
  
Babyshiro: ok whatever! *Walks over to Shin* Here's an apple and some soda.  
  
Shin: That it?! That's all I get?! I saw you give those Sayians a lot of food at the Banquet last night.  
  
Babyshiro: Where do you think all the food went?  
  
Shin: -_- I should have known  
  
Babyshiro: well if it's not enough you can have me as a side dish!  
  
Shin: O.o NO it's ENOUGH!  
  
Babyshiro: *shrugs* suit yourself *walks over to Kibito* Here's a celery stick and a glass of water.  
  
Kibito: OH THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!  
  
Babyshiro: is too, your not worth much were only keeping' you cuz we can  
  
Shin: *makes faces at Kibito and grins*  
  
Izzy/Dexter: oh k… *eat what food they have*  
  
Minta Rue: . poor things  
  
Disclaim: DIE DISCLAIMS DIE!! I OWN IT ALL! YOU KNOW IT BABY!! ~Idonotowndbz~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
"HELLO ALL YOU GROOVEN KITTY CATS AND GNAWING GOOD DOGS!" Grand Kai shouted strumming a few notes on his guitar; now the people of this forsaken kingdom have gotten smart they built forts. Of course these forts failed to the blaring music of the Grand Kai. Aren't they happy folks?  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE GOING TO DIE!!" one of the many people shouted trying to rebuild his fort.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I KNEW THAT FROM THE START!" Another shouts digging a hole in the ground.  
  
"HEY DIGGING A HOLE?" one screams, "WE HAVEN'T TRIED THAT YET!"  
  
"WHERE SAVED!" A bald headed geezer shouts. Everyone digs holes and buries him or herself underground. Of course if they had thought and used their brains, or what's left of it, they would have known that music can travel underground through vibrations so there not saved and still get an ear load of music.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The geezer shouts banging his cane on the one who started the whole digging a hole thing.  
  
"STOP IT!! IF I'M GOING TO DIE THEN I DON'T WANT TO DIE WITH A CONCUSSION!" that one person shouts doing a Hercules move and breaking the cane shouting 'FATHER I SHALL AVENGE THEE' He strikes the cane down causing the speakers to bust but that only makes the music louder.  
  
"YOU MORON!" One shouts at him, whacking him senseless, "NOW WE GOT IT WORSE OFF THAN BEFORE! Oh look at me! I'll avenge you PAPA! Ah shut up!"  
  
"Now now you grooving dudes no need to fight over my good looks!" Grand Kai starts to pamper self diligently as everyone screams bloody murder and faint.  
  
"Oh where are my tubular manners," Grand Kai says cranking the volume, "I guess I should start the fic! That's what your all here for anyways! SO AS I SAID BEFORE! LET THE GAMES AND ACTION START HIP HOPPIN!!" Plays Music to the max as we star wipe to Shin based story.  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
  
  
-----In case you forgot where we last left off…it's been so long-----  
  
"No!" Shin said, "I thought you had spotted Ice Cream or a fire or a house with fuel surrounding it waiting to catch on fire! I mean I have a lighter for Kai's sake!"  
  
"YOU WICKED BOY!" Megami said hitting him over the head, "HAVE YOU NO SHAME!"  
  
"You sound like an old fart bag," Shin said smirking.  
  
"AND YOU HAVE NO IDEAL HOW TO TREAT A LADY!" Megami added.  
  
"Lady?" Shin asked looking around, "I don't see no lady all I see is a crybaby."  
  
"YOU!!" Megami shouted whacking him over and over, "LEARN SOME RESPECT!"  
  
"NEVER!!" Shin screamed dropping her onto the porch of the building. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" she asked fuming with rage.  
  
"We're here," Shin said grinning at the huge building in front of him.  
  
-------------------Story time-----------------------  
  
The convention was like a gigantic castle floating in the air. Clouds surrounded it and it seemed so peaceful so heavenly how Shin was so going to enjoy wrecking it. An evil little smirk played across his face as Megami nearly fell over trying to look at the top of it.  
  
'Finally!' Megami said happily, 'We're finally here!' She turned to face Shin. 'And you!' she said walking over to him and tapping her foot annoyingly, 'ARE going to be in SO much trouble!'  
  
'ME?' Shin said in a fake shocked voice, 'what did I do…. this time? Does this have anything to do with my pet monkey's mysterious disappearance? I SWEAR ON KIBITO'S TOMB I WASN'T THE ONE WHO FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!'  
  
'You had a pet monkey?' Megami asked, then looked horrified, 'Kibito's not dead! Wait that would mean…. POOR MONKEY! How can you be so cruel! ANIMAL ABUSE!'  
  
'Hey the thing stopped doing tricks and I stopped feeding it,' Shin said shrugging, 'It was going to die sooner or later you could tell by the way it kept grasping at people's ice cream. Tsk tsk he should have known ice cream is only for the youth.'  
  
'I thought it was for everyone?' Megami said the shook her head, 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ANIMAL ABUSER!'  
  
'ME?' Shin said looking innocent, 'How could you ever think of me like that? Sure I blew up a couple of frogs ran over a few cats flushed some monkeys *accidentally* sold a few pets to the black market but hey don't we all at one point in time?'  
  
Megami blinked a few times. This kid was unreal, he was evil and … EVIL! How could he be a Kai like her? 'WELL anyway!' Megami said trying to forget the disturbing things she had heard, 'that's not why you're in trouble.'  
  
'Well then why?' Shin asked truly annoyed with the girl.  
  
'Your in trouble because of the way you've been treating me!' Megami said.  
  
'I'm surprised,' Shin said, 'I thought I treated you better than the rest I mean just looking at your face will cause anyone to mistake you for trash. But hey I could be wrong.'  
  
'WHY YOU!' Megami shouted, 'JUST WAIT TILL I TELL PAPA!' She turned away and left marching into the building in front of her.  
  
'Girls,' Shin sighed, 'I'll never understand em.' He followed in after her just to get a feel of the place…for *ahem* many purposes other than good.  
  
Inside there were tons of people of all size, shape and races talking and chatting, it was like a zoo, and there before Shin lied the life of the party the only thing there to satisfy him, his one true love: the food. He raced toward the food in a barbaric manner digging his little hands into the food, and stuffing it into his mouth causing someone near to gag and end up leaving due to his sudden illness others looked on in disgust.  
  
'Who is that dreadful child?' an older woman asked with a disgusted look on her face as she stared at Shin.  
  
'He has no manners,' another added.  
  
'He's barbaric,' someone commented as the other two nodded.  
  
Shin literally dunked his head into the punch drinking it. Nearby people looked at there punch and figured he'd probably done the same to it, they of course got rid of it while leaving to look for medication in case of any illness they might have received. Who knows what stuff that kids carrying with him?  
  
Kibito of course had gotten there and was looking around the crowd for the monster Shin he saw him and regretted it. The boy was up to no good! Oh the poor punch! He wanted a drink of it too!  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIN!!!' Kibito shouted. Shin looked up from the familiarity of the voice he saw Kibito and thought to him self, 'Oh no!'  
  
Kibito was on Shin faster than you could say 'SWEET MOTHER OF SAMMY DAVIS JR.' Kibito started shaking Shin.  
  
'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!?' Kibito questioned him, 'WHO HAVE HURT? TORTURED? DISGUSTED WITH YOUR ANIMAL LIKE BEHAIVOR!'  
  
Shin who was getting his brain shook out of his head managed to say, 'I H-H- A-A-V-V-E D-D-O N-E N-N-NOTHING!'  
  
'YOU LIE!' Kibito said shaking him harder. Everyone around stared on at the scene wide eyed (like this O_O) they had no idea what to think of it. An older man was strangling a little boy for unknown purposes. The crowed was even more shocked as they watched Kibito turn Shin up side down holding on to his legs and started shaking him again.  
  
'WHAT PRANKS ARE YOU HIDING UP YOUR SLEEVE???' Kibito asked, 'HMMMM???? ARE YOU PLANNING TO RUIN ANOTHERS LIFE LIKE YOU DID MINE???'  
  
As Kibito shook Shin weird objects fell from Shin's pockets. Including this: Chattering teeth, only Kami knows what he was planning to do with that, a sling shot, all boys have this item right? Sling Shots don't come with Kibito painted oranges do they? An anvil, a bazooka, how the heck did those items fit in his pockets??? Fire Crackers, a frog, oh Kami what was he planning on doing to that frog? Along with silver wear, a golden watch, a pair of ear rings, bronze buckle belt, nose ring, a diamond necklace, BIG ruby rings, and some other *expensive* items.  
  
'Where in heavens name did you get all these items?' Kibito asked wide- eyed, those items and jewelry where worth a lot.  
  
One lady shouted upset, 'Those are my ear rings!' Another commented, 'And my belt buckle! I was feeling a bit drafty.' Many people came round to claim there goods. Kibito along with others all stared at Shin.  
  
'I have no idea how those got there!' Shin said whistling, 'HONEST!' Shin gave off a nervous laugh.  
  
'Shin,' Kibito started, 'I would say that you have disgrace yourself and me both, but you already scared yours and my name a long time ago so I don't have to worry about that. But when we get home after this convention is over your going to be in deep trouble.'  
  
'Deeper than the cracks in your face?' Shin asked. Kibito flinched slightly and glared at him.  
  
'I take that as a yes,' Shin muttered. Kibito was about to literally kill Shin but the sound of trumpet horns and a grand opening stopped him.  
  
Just then the Kai of all Kais appeared in front of the top staircase entrance followed by three other Kais known as Kaioshins. Another person near, not a Kaioshin but a type of announcer instead.  
  
'May I present to you!' He announced, 'The three Kaioshins and the great Dai Kaioshin!' And there was much applauding. People began to bow showing honor.  
  
'BOW Shin BOW!' Kibito said trying to get Shin to bow in there presents as the rest.  
  
'Who's that fatso?' Shin said frowning, 'He's fatter than the East Kai! And that's FAT!'  
  
'HE!' Kibito said eyes flaring. 'Is the most powerful being in the Universe! He'd kill you before risking a glance at you if he heard you speaking of him like that!'  
  
'OH!' Shin said just now realizing how powerful this dude was. Shin bowed, not to show respect just to save his hide.  
  
'Ladies and Gentle Men,' Dai Kaioshin spoke.  
  
'Gentle Men?' Shin asked, 'I'm not gentle!'  
  
'SHUT UP!' Kibito seethed.  
  
'I called this convention over two important matters,' Dai Kaioshin said, 'we'll start with the better of the two. I would like to announce that the five new members to join our family are welcomed and will be honored! As you all know it's been a while for any Kai to be born…a decade or so since the last one. From what I have heard they show promising potential. I'll first like to introduce Oogami!'  
  
A boy about Shin's age, he was obviously a Kai, yellowish skin and pretty long white hair considering his size, then again Shin's was suppose to be long…until the incident that is. His eyes where considerably dark and had one of those snobbish smiles. Basically Shin did not like him. There was something about him that Shin just didn't like.  
  
'This boy,' Dai Kaioshin started again. 'Shows high potential and leadership and that's why I have called him first among the five Kaiosenshi. (A/N: We changed the name from Unlimited Kai's to Kaiosenshi's because it's sounds better…for those of you still here…Kami bless you all ^_^) The next one I would like to introduce is Kisaki.'  
  
Kisaki was also around Shin and Oogami's age, she had light green (no one would know if she ever got sick) she had forest green eyes and long white hair pulled back into a ponytail. She seem nice, in fact if a five to six year old was considered hot she'd be it! She was exceptionally cute in Shin's eyes.  
  
'Kisaki,' Dai Kaioshin started right back up again, 'has shown strong in the intelligent section and is quiet the responsible child. She will prove to be a talented Kai. The next one I'd like to introduce is named Shakaku.'  
  
Shakaku was the only one out of the Kai's seen so far to actually have a hair color besides white. His hair was a spiky fiery red and his skin was tan. He was also the others age and he seemed to be a lot more like Shin than the other two. Shin had a feeling he would like this kid.  
  
'Shakaku,' there Dai Kaioshin went again, 'is a very energetic Kai and has proved to be a very powerful warrior. Next is Megami.'  
  
'MEGAMI???' Shin said surprised. That girl he had saved was a Kaiosenshi? Who would have thought?  
  
(A/N You already know what she looks like so no bother repeating ourselves…if not GO READ CHAPTER 3 YOU LAZY BUMS *mutters* expecting up to type our little figures off HOW RUDE)  
  
'I'm deeply proud of this one,' Dai Kaioshin said smiling, 'for she is my only daughter.'  
  
Shin's whole body froze as Megami's came back into his head 'I'M GOING TO TELL MY PAPA!' Shin almost fainted. He was going to DIE! Maybe he could lie his way out of it. Yes that was the ticket, when in doubt Deny Deny Deny.  
  
'Last I'd like to introduce,' Dai Kaioshin said, 'Shin.'  
  
Shin blinked as he walked up and smiled at the crowd. Hope they don't remember the whole jewelry thing. He saw people whispering to each other. I guess they do…not good.  
  
'Shin,' Dai Kaioshin said to Shin, 'I have not gotten any type of report from your guardian on your status. Please explain why.'  
  
'Well,' Shin said nervously. The problem that if he made Kibito look bad he'd look bad this was not good. He looked over at Kibito who was biting his nails. Shin to the rescue!  
  
'Well,' Shin said again, 'My doggy bit the person who was suppose to send our information out and well it seems we inherited a bad reputation down there at the mail service and no one ever came by after that. But my doggy didn't mean to! He was only protecting his family. He was blind and didn't know any better. –Gives off puppy eyes to earn sympathy- and besides! I did so many great things that they couldn't possibly fit it into one envelope! It'd take over 12! Kibito is such a good guardian! I learn new things everyday due to him. My specialty is agility.'  
  
Kibito praised the Gods he HAD gotten that word, agility, right! He was saved! He was saved!  
  
'Well then I'd like to see these skills later,' Dai Kaioshin said smiling as he ruffled Shin's hair. HE WAS DOOMED! SHIN HAD NO SKILLS! Except a sassy mouth!  
  
'But do tell me what to your hair?' Dai Kaioshin asked studying it, as Kibito eyes grew wide, 'it's very unique…I like IT!' Kibito nearly fell over. This was defiantly going to be a long day.  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
Babyshiro: You're proud of us right? This had to have been the longest chapter!  
  
Minta Rue: *nods* what we lacked in time we made up for in this chapter.  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^  
  
Izzy: ……  
  
Dexter: ……  
  
Shin/Kibito: *starving*  
  
Babyshiro/Minta Rue: Um… review please? ^__^ *Gives off cheesy grin* 


	6. The Original Five x6

Babyshiro: ^-^ Were updating again Kewl huh?  
  
Minta Rue: This is an improvement  
  
Izzy: big time!  
  
Dexter: yep  
  
Shin: ………….can you please 1. Feed us 2. Let us go 3. Untie ME! I think I'm getting a rash!  
  
Babyshiro: ok! Here ya go! *Gives Shin some cake*  
  
Kibito: What about ME?  
  
Babyshiro: Can you stomach dog food?  
  
Kibito: O.O I think I rather starve…  
  
Minta Rue: Babyshiro you're so mean! *Gives Kibito some cake as well*  
  
Kibito: I always knew you were the better of the two!  
  
Minta Rue: ^_^  
  
Babyshiro: *sticks tongue out*  
  
Izzy: oh please  
  
Shin: Now could you untie me?  
  
Babyshiro: ok! *Unties Shin then ties him up with laffy taffy* Now your yummy! ^^  
  
Shin: -_- why me?  
  
Kibito: *snickers*  
  
Shin: *sigh*  
  
Disclaim: We do not own DBZ or it's characters WE do however own Oogami Shakaku Kisaki and Megami. SO DON'T TAKE UM! Ask first ^^  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
'Think pink!' Grand Kai sings as he plays the Barbie song, 'Think Pink! It's your favorite color girl! Think PINK!' The crowds of people roll on ground trying to block the annoying sound of BARBIE'S SONG!  
  
'WHY BARBIE?!?!?!' One shouts.  
  
'HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!' another says.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!' a fat guy shouts as everyone stares at him. 'Never mind,' he said.  
  
'HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!' Grand Kai says singing along with Brittany's Spears song One More Time. The people nearly drop dead… that is if they haven't already.  
  
'I'LL HIT YOU ONE MORE TIME!' One person shouts about to whack an unsuspecting Grand Kai with the bass player. But Grand Kai knocks him off the stage as he turns round and his guitar hits the guy knocking him into an endless abyss.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M MELTING! MELTING!' he shouts as he falls.  
  
The Grand Kai stops, 'Wonder what that sound was…' he said thinking but then shrugged, 'OH WELL! I MUST CONFESS IT'S KILLING ME! GIVE ME A SIGN! HIT ME BABY ONE TIME!'  
  
'NO! SOMEONE HIT ME! KNOCK ME OUT FOR KAMI'S SAKE!' one literally screams as Grand Kai does a girl turn around his hair flying. 'OW' Grand Kai says in a girl type voice winking at the crowd.  
  
'KILL ME NOW!' he shouts fainting.  
  
'Forgive my manners!' Grand Kai says blasting his guitar music to the fullest, 'not to see we have guest! Welcome back all you SASSY CATS and STUDDIN DOGS!' He plays his guitar and does the Nsync Bye Bye Bye move.  
  
'HE IS SCARING ME MOMMY!' A little boy shouts clutching his mother.  
  
'NO SON! HE'S SCARING ME!' she replies.  
  
'Well!' Grand Kai shouts strumming an Elvis tune on his guitar, 'Guess your all here as usual for the story! So be it! But remember to check out my web page at www.studmuffingrandkai/imsosexy/.html and look at my hot pics!' People start destroying the Internet saying it's bad for children specially Grand Kai's web site.  
  
'ON WITH THE STORY!' Grand Kai yells playing one last radical tune.  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
Shin was for once in his life beginning to regret his own lies. He had told a whopper of a lie to Dai Kaioshin and the sad part was he had to pull through with it to or else the whole convention will view him as the biggest liar alive! If he wasn't already that is.  
  
Kibito was rolling on the ground in disgrace. Trying to burry himself and hide, hide from the convention itself. Oh this was not going to look good on his records! For Kibito had taught him the basic marital arts. Shin couldn't even kick RIGHT! He always for some reason hits below the target area. Once he hit an old man right in the crotch, on purpose or not, Shin sure got in trouble for that one.  
  
Kibito was even beginning to regret that Shin's lies' weren't pulling through. He had always told Shin to tell the truth, but right now that rule did not apply! Shin was going to send both himself and Kibito to the poor house NO WAIT! He was going to get them beheaded!  
  
Kibito was supposed to teach Shin all the basic requirements for a beginning Kaiosenshi. This included Marital Arts and the knowledge of the gods' history. But all Shin did was how to kick, fly, scream, punch, and act like a jerk. All Shin knew was the history of different potato chip companies and different foods.  
  
"Oh and my dear friends,' Dai Kaioshin said interrupting Kibito's chain of misfortunate thoughts, 'the other source of information, the bad I believe, I need to tell you is the about the universal threat that all of you have heard of. Unless you were living in a cave that is." Everyone laughed at the last comment except for Kibito…he had been living in a CAVE! Anything to get away from SHIN!  
  
Dai Kaioshin held his hand up causing silents to reign throughout the room. "Alas this is a serious matter," Dai Kaioshin said eyes narrowing. "We know little about this Bibadi. Or what he wants. And we have all heard the tales of his dark creation Majin Buu."  
  
Everyone in the room grimaced at the sound of that name. It was quiet clear that the people from all around disliked Majin Buu. "And," Dai Kaioshin continued, "We are right now planning a way to get rid of this threat. For you all know of what he has been doing." Everyone in the room went silent.  
  
"DEMOLISHING PLANETS AND HOME COUNTRIES!" Dai Kaioshin's voice boomed throughout the convention causing some to jump. "We cannot allow this menace to society as we know it to destroy any longer. HE HAS ALREADY TOOKEN DOWN ONE OF OUR BEST KAIOSHINS! The East…" Everyone bowed their heads in memory of their lost comrade.  
  
"Who the heck was he?" Shin said causing everyone to turn and stare, "Was he important?"  
  
"MY dear child!" Dai Kaioshin said astonished at this one's unknowing, "he was the great god of the east quadrant of the universe. It is now a mere shadow of what it use to be!"  
  
"OH!" Shin said nodding, "Well…yeah that's sorta important."  
  
Kibito had fainted. He had then realized how far Shin's knowledge went. He now knew how smart Shin truly was. And to tell you the truth…. A PACK OF BEANS WERE SMARTER THAN HIM! AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN ALIVE!  
  
"CONITNUING ON!" Dai Kaioshin said drawing the attention back to himself, "the South Kaioshin has suggested that we spend the time right now to train ourselves and others to fight this new threat." The South Kaioshin stepped up. He was a tall Kaioshin, well built, with red hair. He was not too old and had a light tan skin color.  
  
Shin nearly fell over trying to see the face of this man. 'Will all the Kaiosenshis' please report to the fighting quarters for testing,' the intercom voice shouted all many people moved toward the area to see the Kaiosenshins.  
  
"Oh yes!" Dai Kaioshin said looking down at the five Kaiosenshis', "we are going to be testing you all. To see if you are all ready for level two of your training." Shin gulped as Kibito nearly died right then and there.  
  
All the Kaiosenshi's followed Dai Kaioshin to the other room. The room in which they would be tested on there… IQ level. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Were the ringing words going through Kibito's head.  
  
'He'll fail!' Kibito thought biting his nails, 'NO I'LL FAIL!' He buried his head in his hands.  
  
~~~~-  
  
Babyshiro: It's a cliffy! A short cliffy!  
  
Izzy: -_-  
  
Minta Rue: That wasn't long enough!  
  
Babyshiro: SHUT UP! I'll cut it off when I want to!  
  
Minta Rue: …  
  
Babyshiro: ^^  
  
Dexter: um….  
  
Babyshiro: Fine! If it makes any of you happy! We'll make the next chapter longer!  
  
Minta Rue: ^-^  
  
Izzy: -_- ah  
  
Dexter: Great…  
  
Shin: ...  
  
Kibito: This is Kai abuse  
  
Shin: Tell me about it…  
  
~~~~-  
  
Review please! Review=Continue! 


	7. The Original Five x7

Babyshiro: WWWEEEEEE AAAARRRRREEEEEE ALLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Minta Rue: *wearing shield to protect herself from angry reviewers* Can never be to prepared.  
  
Babyshiro: If you didn't read the Bio then you don't understand the circumstances of our absents.  
  
Izzy: Oh my God! She used a big word! THE WORLD IS ENDING!!  
  
Babyshiro: .poy.  
  
Minta Rue: In short.School has started up back here, I'm in Marching Band, those of you who know what its like, know it takes up a lot of time, plus Babyshiro is failing math and has to attend ESS (Extend School Services).  
  
Babyshiro: THE TEACHER IS AN ASSHOLE!!! HE'S EVIL!!! I USE TO BE AN ACE IN MATH!! BUUUTTT NOOOO!! THAT SON OF A BISCUIT IS FAILING ME!! I USE TO HAVE As! I GOT THE MATH AWARD! IT'S NOT RIGHT!! *Is pulled away by men in white suits* NOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Men in White: We finally caught her.after all these weeks.  
  
Babyshiro: I WILL ESCAPE!!! HAHAHAHA! I WAS BRILLIANT! YOU NEVER SUSPECTED I WOULD GO HOME! HAHAHA! NOT TO THESE FOOLS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! CHICKENS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! *Laughs insanely*  
  
Men in White: *to Minta Rue* Thank you for calling us. We owe you. Here's your reward. *Hands her wad of cash*  
  
Minta Rue: Pleasures all mine! *Smirks*  
  
Babyshiro: TRAITOR!!! BLOODS THICKER THAN CASH!!  
  
Minta Rue: PLEASE! You would have sold me out for a nickel!  
  
Babyshiro: NO! YOUR WRONG! I'M NOT THAT CHEAP! I WOULD HAVE ASKED FOR TWO NICKELS!!!  
  
Dexter: .you did the right thing Minta.you did.  
  
Men in White: Are you related to her???  
  
Minta Rue: Nope.just some crazy fool I happen to stumble upon.  
  
Babyshiro: TRAITOR!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER SLEEP! I WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS!! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!! *Throws yogurt can at Minta Rue* CAN YOU FEEL IT!!?!?! MY PAIN! MY BLOOD! MY SUFFERING!!  
  
Minta Rue: Yogurt??? *Licks it* AHHH! IT'S PEACH!!  
  
Men in White: *gasp* PEACH!?!?! THIS IS SERIOUS!!! CODE BLUE!!  
  
Izzy: BABYSHIRO!!! THIS IS A FAMILY FIC! HOW COULD YOU GO PUTTING RATED R THINGS IN IT?!?! PEACH YOGURT?!?! I AM ASHAMED!  
  
Babyshiro: *laughs evilly* AND I LOVE IT TOO!!  
  
Men in White: She truly is insane!!!!! GOD!! WE MUST HURRY!!  
  
Minta Rue: It's too late! She's already gone!  
  
Babyshiro: BUWHAHAHAHA! FREEEDOM!!! *Pulls away and runs outside covered in peach yogurt*  
  
Men in White: Sir.we have a problem.*on phone* we need backup.*looks up to see Babyshiro dancing the Macarena* Badly sir.  
  
Minta Rue: Well.whilst my sister is being normal.(for her at least.trust me, you don't want to see her insane).we'll just continue the fic.hmm?  
  
*Men in white and Minta Rue are chasing Babyshiro around while Izzy and Dexter shake heads in shame*  
  
~ Declaim: One day.I will rid the world of Disclaims and make the Fanfiction realm a better place for all. ^_^ BUT that's only in my dreams! Till then! We don't own DBZ.yatta yatta. ~  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!" Grand Kai shouts slamming a high E on his guitar.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The innocent bystanders yell.  
  
"ME AND MY CHIBI GRAND KAIS!!" Grand Kai says grinning from ear to ear as little Chibi hims come out with chibi guitars and mikes, dressed in chibi grand kai outfits. "Aren't they the cutest?" Grand Kai sniffles, slightly tearing.  
  
"They make me feel like a proud daddy," He sniffles once more. People stare at him like he's some sort of freak. Wait. they already knew that.  
  
"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" they all sang in their high pitch chipmunk like voices, hitting high on their guitars.  
  
"IT'S GRIMLINGS ALL OVER AGAIN!" one particular man shouts pulling out his hair.from his armpits, he already pulled off all the hair on his head.  
  
"OOOH! STINKY!" All the grand kai chibis say holding their noses. "You need a bath!"  
  
"HOW CAN WE SHOWER!! WHEN GRAND KAI IS USING ALL THE WATER FOR SHOWER SCENES FOR HIS KAMI-FORESAKEN WEBSITE!!" one upset women shouts, her hair a nice shade of green, tinted with mildew, the newest style.  
  
"When I think about you I touch myself! OHHHH!" Grand Kai sings, shirtless and drenched in water, doing the Austin Powers thing.  
  
"MOMMY MY EYES!" a little girl screamed. "THEY BURN! BADLY!"  
  
Grand Kai's mimic their older counter-part.  
  
"AHH! I'M BLIND!!" another hollers.  
  
"I FEEL GOOD!" Grand Kai screams in a high voice spanking one of the trapped people, who faints before contact. "OWW! I FEEL GOOD! YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD! I FFEEEEELLL GOOD! LIKE SUGAR AND SPICE!! SO GOOD! DUN NA! SO GOOD! DUN NA! BECAUSE I'VE GOT YOU!" Points to each and every one of the Chibis.  
  
"HE KILLED MARSHA!!!!" John screams, as one woman passes out.  
  
"I'm to sexy for myself!" Grand Kai starts out to the horror of the newly formed Church called "Against the Grand Kai" Religion. "To sexy myself! I'm too sexy for my clothes! To sexy for you all!" *takes off shirt and flexes muscles. Girls faint.  
  
"I'm just to good," Grand Kai smirks, not realizing the reason they fainted was for the fact he was a wrinkly old man with bad smelling perfume.  
  
Grand Kai pauses seeing readers. "Well how all you Jiggin' Babes and Groovin' Hunks?" Grand Kai squeals happily. "Bet your all waiting for my site update info? Well! I'm planning on adding my Shower Scenes and Chocolate Covered Chibis ones soon! *winks* so you'll just wait your horses! In the meantime you can read the continuation of the story. I know it's not as good as seeing me but.. you'll live. I know! It's hard to part! I FEEL FOR YOU MAN!"  
  
~  
  
***If you've forgotten where we left off, like we did then here a little review***  
  
"CONITNUING ON!" Dai Kaioshin said drawing the attention back to himself, "the South Kaioshin has suggested that we spend the time right now to train ourselves and others to fight this new threat." The South Kaioshin stepped up. He was a tall Kaioshin, well built, with red hair. He was not too old and had a light tan skin color.  
  
Shin nearly fell over trying to see the face of this man. 'Will all the Kaiosenshis' please report to the fighting quarters for testing,' the intercom voice shouted all many people moved toward the area to see the Kaiosenshins.  
  
"Oh yes!" Dai Kaioshin said looking down at the five Kaiosenshis', "we are going to be testing you all. To see if you are all ready for level two of your training." Shin gulped as Kibito nearly died right then and there.  
  
All the Kaiosenshi's followed Dai Kaioshin to the other room. The room in which they would be tested on there. IQ level. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Were the ringing words going through Kibito's head.  
  
'He'll fail!' Kibito thought biting his nails, 'NO I'LL FAIL!' He buried his head in his hands.  
  
~  
  
Shin looked around at his new surroundings. "How dull," he thought frowning. "Five desk in a plain white room. who could condemn such agony on my loving soul? I mean! I'm just about the sweetest kid ever! If not.then may lightning strike Kibito!"  
  
Outside. An unknown lightening comes out of the sky and hits Kibito.  
  
"OWW! MOTHER SON OF A---" Words that can't be said due to the rating are said.  
  
"MY KAMI!" One man says rushing over to help Kibito. "THESE ARE 5th DEGREE BURNS! AND THERE ISN'T SUCH A THING!"  
  
Shin smirks as he looks out the window. "Oops," he grins evilly.  
  
"You didn't just wish lightening upon your guardian did you?" Megami said scrunching her nose in disgust.  
  
"KAMI-CHRIST!" Shin yelps in surprise. "WHAT ARE YOU?!?! MY STALKER?!?!"  
  
"NO!" Megami shot back defensively. "If you weren't so dense you would have noticed that this is a very small room and were all within a 2 foot radius of one another!"  
  
"Radius?" Shin asked confused. "What the heck is a radius? Is it like a radio? Where is it? I'm hungry."  
  
"How did an idiot like you score Kaiosenshi," Oogami asked as Shin turned around and snarled at him.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Shin said roughly. "I wasn't talking to your Chicken Colored Ass!" Oogami's eyes flared. That was an insult to his skin color.  
  
"OH MAN! That was a good one!" Shakaku laughed.  
  
"Well Thanks," Shin grins.  
  
"The names Shakaku if you were, like me, not paying attention during the ceremony!" Shakaku said extending his hand.  
  
"Shin," Shin replied shaking Shakaku's hand.  
  
"How come we've never seen you in any of the group trainings," Shakaku asked curiously.  
  
"Group Trainings?" Shin said cocking an eyebrow. "This isn't the first time you guys met?"  
  
"No," Shakaku replied. "Our Guardians sent us there to learn from one another, our strengths and weaknesses."  
  
"Hmm." Shin took a moment to ponder this.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Dunna na!" Shin hummed walking toward the fridge, pulling out the milk carton, and starting to drink it. His eyes snagging on to Kibito's pale white face mixing with his normally pink features.  
  
"Eh?" Shin thought. "Is it Valentines Day already?" (A/N: If you don't get it why he made that remark.Pink and White are colors for Valentines Day.^^)  
  
"YO KIBITO!" Shin yelled jumping on the older man causing him to gasp. "What cha reading?"  
  
"Nothing!" Kibito quickly replied hiding it.  
  
"Fat chance," Shin scoffed smuggling it away. "Hmm.con.con.confer.con.fer.WHAT THE HECK IS THIS WORD?!?!" Shin pointed to a large word on the white slab of paper.  
  
"Conference," Kibito stated. "You were suppose to attend a group training."  
  
"Training?" Shin asked. "As in work?"  
  
"To put it mildly yes," Kibito sighed.  
  
"No way!" Shin said tossing the paper. "Your crazy if you think imma attends some work group! I get enough of that around here!"  
  
"You don't do anything!!!" Kibito accused. "Except sit on your ass and complain!"  
  
"That's work!" Shin defended. "Complaining is hard! You have to sound really upset and come up with lots of excuses! You don't know how hard it is!"  
  
"Well," Kibito stated bluntly. "You're not going anyway. You're not ready.. THEY'RE NOT READY!"  
  
"Really?" Shin grinned going into a fake good boy tone. "Golly Gee Heck Kibito! You're the greatest!" Bats eyelashes.  
  
Kibito frowned as Shin hopped off and started dancing with the pillow.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Ohh.that group meeting," Shin smirked.  
  
"Well?" Shakaku asked. "Why haven't you come to any of them?"  
  
"Well." Shin started as if it was fact. "I guess I was just out of your league. I mean Kibito is always telling me that you guys aren't ready for someone of my status. So, you see, it's normal I wouldn't be there at any of them. I didn't want you all to feel low and pathetic and weak.like some of you are." He looked in Oogami's direction.  
  
"SAY WHAT?!?" Oogami hissed. "YOU?! Better than me? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! You don't even know what radius is! Let alone any fighting skills!"  
  
Oogami made his way over to Shin looking down at him, Oogami was a good inch or so taller than Shin.  
  
"I know a lot of stuff!" Shin said lifting his head up as if saying he was too good for them.  
  
"Really?" Oogami said getting a devilish idea. "Then would you care to show me?"  
  
"My pleasure," Shin said, positioning himself in a fighting stanza.  
  
"You can't even start a battle off correctly," Oogami said crossly.  
  
"Wha?" Shin blinked.  
  
"It's a traditional and respectful way to start a battle of high degree like ourselves," Kisaki interjected. "Like a bow of some sort."  
  
"There ain't no way in hell I'm bowing to this loser!" Shin growled.  
  
"You're just bowing to honor one another," Kisaki said smiling. "It's polite."  
  
"Eeee.maybe for you weirdoes," Shin said shrugging it off. "But me? Well I don't flow that way ya got?"  
  
"Come on!" Shakaku whined. "Just do it! I WANNA SEE SOME ACTION!"  
  
"Fine!" Shin muttered as he put his hands together and bowed.  
  
"Ha!" Oogami laughed. "You just insulted me."  
  
"WHAT!" Shin yelled. "I JUST HONORED YOU! YOU DUMBASS! SEE! I BOW!"  
  
"Ahem," Kisaki coughed. "That is how a regular warrior would bow. We are not of that caliber. We are higher than that. So we have a more appropriate way of showing honors."  
  
"Ooohhh!" Shin glared. "Well then.HOW DO YOU BOW?!"  
  
Shin turned to Shakaku questionably. Shakaku in turn raised his left hand in a quick flicker matching it with his right and bringing them together in a bow.  
  
"That is how you bow," Shakaku stated dryly, not amused.  
  
Shin quickly bowed in Shakaku's manner at Oogami.  
  
"You messed up," Oogami said, seeming to enjoy pointing out all of Shin's mistakes.  
  
Shin's right eye twitched.  
  
"A bows a bow Oogami!" Shakaku shot it. "Forget the quality."  
  
"I want it done right," Oogami said turning his head to cover a smirk. "I have honor to uphold." That was it. Shin had had it.  
  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" Shin screamed to everyone's surprise. "FORGET ALL THAT HONOR SHIT! THIS IS ABOUT PRIDE NOT HONORING! FUCK THE FUCKING FUCKERS WHO INVENTED THIS BOWING SHIT! MAY THEY FUCKING ROT ON THEIR FUCKING FAT FATHERLESS FUCKED UP ASSES!! AHH! DIE DIE DIE YOU USELESS SHITS!"  
  
Everyone stood there stunned. Oh.but Shin was just getting started.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK CARES WHAT THE FUCK YOUR BOW LOOKS LIKE!" Shin snarled. "OOH! LOOK AT ME! I BOW WITH MY ASS TO HIGH IN THE AIR! GOTTA DO IT AGAIN! ON NO! MY HAIR IS UP TO HIGH! MUST CUT IT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!! FUCK YOU ALL! I WANT YOU ALL TO FUCKING BOW TO ME! BOW! BOW I SAY! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!! LOOK! IT RYHMES WITH DUCK! FUCK!! A DUCK HAS MORE DIGNITY THEN YOU ALL! FUCK!! MAN! FUCK! MY GRANNY FIGHTS BETTER THAN THIS! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING GRANNY! AH! HOW SAD IS THAT?!?! HUH?! HUH?! TELL ME! TELL ME!!!! AHHH!" Shin took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright.I'm calm," Shin grinned.  
  
Everyone just sat there, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"You said the F-Word more than I ever knew possible," Shakaku stated breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" Shin asked dully. "You mean none of you guys have ever said that?"  
  
"No." Kisaki blushed. "It's not polite and very disrespectful."  
  
"Such disrespect cannot go unpunished," Oogami said standing up. "No one will want a Kaiosenshi who curses like you. And for that: I'm telling."  
  
"FUCK?" Shin said wide-eyed. "They're going to penalize me for saying FUCK!? Well then in that case! Might as well get my two cents in. FUCK YOU ALL! FUCK YOU EXSPECIALLY OOGAMI!!"  
  
"Don't do that!" Shakaku rushed. "That means he'll have to take another year of pre-training! And I think all five of us are necessary!"  
  
"We can get along just fine with just four," Oogami stated turning on Shakaku. "Whose side are you on anyway? Can't you see he's below us?"  
  
"YOU MEAN I GOTTA TAKE ANOTHER FUCKED UP YEAR OF TRAINING WITH THAT OLD BEAN BAG?!?" Shin yelled. "FUCK!"  
  
They all began arguing, Kisaki tried to break it up. It seemed as though their bickering would never cease till the youngest spoke.  
  
"FUCK!" She screamed. All of them fell silent and stared at her. She shot off in a stream of Fucks. Making up words that began with F-u-c-k, like the words "Fuckaduck" "Fuckermuck" or "Fuckingfox" anything that came to mind.  
  
"Megami," Kisaki gapped.  
  
"There!" Megami said crossing her arms. "Now you have to penalize us both."  
  
Shin looked at her shocked, until a small smirk came upon his face.  
  
"A girl after my own heart!" Shin cooed. "Oh wait! Silly me! What heart? I sold that years ago to a merchant on the street corner for 50 cents."  
  
"Megami!" Oogami yelped, ignoring Shin completely.  
  
Oogami knew very well that they couldn't penalize the both of them. Especially Megami, the Dai Kaioshin's own daughter.  
  
"You do know what you've just done!" Oogami continued. "Now Shin has to stay! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"There's only five of us and were suppose to stick together," She said hotly.  
  
"But! But! . BUT!" Oogami stammered. "But he's unclean! He's not fit to be a warrior of the gods!"  
  
"If being a Kaiosenshi means to do everything how you see fit," Megami crisply said, "then I don't want to be a Kaiosenshi!"  
  
"RIGHT ON!" Shin said gleefully picking up the young one and spinning her around.  
  
"She does have a point Oogami," Shakaku said. "So what if he speaks ill! FUCK! I sure as heck don't!" All three of them began to have a fuck revolution saying it over and over, even making little ditties about the word. Kisaki eventually joined just to prove a point.  
  
"I can't believe you all!" Oogami seemed enraged. "In at least five minutes we'll be taking a our test and this is how you will present yourself to our sensei? By saying the F Word?"  
  
"That's your prob," Shin assumed. "It's not like I care! I've got 5 whole mins to be a jerk!"  
  
"It's bad enough you've started it up," Oogami seethed. "But you go spreading it to everyone else!"  
  
"Oh come on!" Megami whined. "Its kind of fun!"  
  
"I AM THE FUCK KING!" Shin laughed dancing on his desk. "Fuck to me! For I am your fucking master!" the others, minus Oogami, laughed and playfully bowed.  
  
This all stopped of course, when their sensei entered the room holding a pile of papers looking up shocked at Shin.  
  
"FUCK!" Shin exclaimed. "Now I'm really fucked! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT SHIT IN YOUR HANDS???"  
  
"It's your test," He said startled by his bluntness.  
  
"Test?" Shin blinked as he handed him a multiple stapled pile of papers. "GOOD GRAVY! THIS HAS GOT TO BE AT LEAST 100 + FUCKING SHEETS OF PAPER!"  
  
"You have an hour to complete all 150 pages of evaluation," He said looking at his sundial. "Starting now."  
  
"FUCK NOOOO!!" Shin yelled throwing his head back dramatically. And to his dismay to see the first question was:  
  
What is the square root of 144.336789535356657?  
  
Shin's eyes doubled their size.  
  
"THAT SHIT AIN'T GOING TO FIT IN A CALCULATOR!" Shin accused.  
  
"I know," he stated bluntly. "This is all mental math."  
  
Dramatic Twilight Zone music seemed to play in the background as Shin stood in horror.  
  
"You now have 55 minutes to complete the test," the sensei says.  
  
"HELL NO!" Shin says rushing to put down answers.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK TYPE QUESTION IS THIS?!?" Shin thought.  
  
What am I thinking?  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!? WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING???! OF COURSE YOU DO! I'M THINKING THIS IS A LOAD OF BS!" Shin looked at the teacher glaring, as an idea popped into his head. He scribbled on the page "I am thinking this is a load of Bull Shit with a side of terd for comfort."  
  
(A/N: Everything from this point on till we say otherwise in "" will be Shin's thoughts. All things that are '' are what he writes as answers. Got it? Okay!)  
  
He looked at the next question.  
  
What color are my socks?  
  
Shin looked annoyed. Looking at his socks he realized. He wasn't wearing any. "Now I'll be damned."  
  
'Wearing no socks, unless my adorable purple skin counts.'  
  
"KAMI! What type of questions are these? So far it's all a bunch of BS! Ooh! What's this?"  
  
After the first 10 pages it went into Math and logic questions, followed by History, English, Science, Dark Arts, Fighting, Feudal Ages, ECT.  
  
"I think my brain's going to explode." Shin hit his head on the desk.  
  
The last ten pages were opinion question. But of course, they were just as odd as the first ten.  
  
These questions were meant to find out what type of persona each Kaiosenshi has.  
  
If you had to choose between a life of a friend and a life of a lover, who are both in danger, which would you choose?  
  
"I'm only 5 years old and they're giving me these emotionalized dramatic questions? OOOH SCORE! I used two big words!"  
  
'I would choose too.find some sort of a way to save the both of them. As the saying goes! Where there's a will there's a way!'  
  
"Yeah! I AM SO GOOD! PLUS! There's not right or wrong answer! I love these questions!"  
  
There is a blind Soothsayer. Even though he cannot see you, he can see your soul and see your inter most thoughts. If he were looking inside you right now, what would he see?  
  
"Err.I want to say demons.but.. I'm sure they'd kick me out for that! OOH! I KNOW! I KNOW! I'M SMART! REVERSE PSYCOLOWHATEVER!"  
  
'He would see what no mortal eyes could see.'  
  
"I should ace this for sure!"  
  
You're walking along a trail-"A TRAIL??? Couldn't they have been more original???"  
  
You're walking along a trail and you stumble upon a snail - "SNAIL TRAIL!"  
  
You're walking along a trail and you stumble upon a snail. You are about to step on it until it speaks to you. It says if you spare it's life it will grant your hearts deepest desire. So naturally you pause at this idea. And choose to spare the snail. It awaits your wish in return for its life. What do you wish for? Explain?  
  
"WORLD DOMINATION BABY YEAH!!!" Something at the bottom of the question caught Shin's eye.  
  
-Please choose Wisely-  
  
"Great! No World Domination for me. Um.Immortality? No.bad side effects.how about infinite power? No.I'd be too bulky! Infinite knowledge? Corny! Peace on Earth and Good will toward Man? HA! As if! Hmm.wait.every one of my wishes have bad side effects.chocolate cake? NO! I'd be fat then! Even the simple ones have problems.I think I understand now! Everything I've been wishing for turns out wrong in the end.Simple wishes won't last and are things you could get on your own.the bigger ones could make you corrupt and hated.I know how to answer it now! HA! Beat this Oogami!"  
  
'I would choose not to wish at all. I know I'll probably regret this choice, but all my wishes and wants will end up corrupting my judgment and all the simple ones sure as hell aren't going to satisfy me! I'd just let the snail go on his merry trail and sing a little song for fun. But if I had to wish.I'd wish for the snail to loose all wishing powers because if I can't have what I want! NO ONE WILL! OH YEAH! It'd be for the best as well!'  
  
"I'm so good! I'm just too good! I'm going to pass! I'm going to-"  
  
"Times up!" Sensei's voice cut his thoughts in half. "Please put down your pencils and bring your test to me!"  
  
He looked down at the last question.  
  
Do you believe in Fate?  
  
'Yes'  
  
(A/N: End off "" '' thingy, and back to regular talking.)  
  
"Here ya go!" Shin said handing him his text, which had a bunch of eraser sheddings all over it and the pencil, wasn't even what you'd call a pencil anymore. Bite Marks all over, sharpened to the core, and many other things.  
  
"Oh man." Shin thought handing him the paper. "I better not fail.I don't think I could take being stuck with that prune face anymore!" He walked back over to his desk and sat down, scowling as Oogami ranted on about how he was going to pass and everything.  
  
"Fucking asshole," Shin muttered laying his head on his desk and preparing for a nice slumber.  
  
~  
  
Minta Rue: LOOK! It's nice and long! And it took us from 8:00 pm till 11:11 pm at night to write!! Now quit patronizing me! AHHH!  
  
Babyshiro: *grinning*  
  
Minta Rue: What happened to the Men in White?  
  
Babyshiro: Oh.they're just hanging around.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
*Men in White hanging upside down from glacier covered in honey*  
  
Back Home  
  
Babyshiro: yep.there making a nice snack for the polar bears!  
  
Minta Rue: *confused*  
  
Shin/Kibito: *half dead*  
  
Minta Rue: BABYSHIRO!!!! DID YOU FORGET TO FEED THEM AGAIN!?!?!  
  
Babyshiro: maybe.^^  
  
Minta Rue: *smacks Kibito and Shin awake*  
  
Shin: water! WATER!!  
  
Minta Rue: *gives Shin and Kibito water* LIVE!! LIVE!!! DON'T MAKE ME USE M2M!!!  
  
Babyshiro: OOH! OOHH!!! YOU GET KIBITO! I WANT TO GIVE SHIN MOUTH TOO MOUTH!!!  
  
Minta Rue: NO WAY! I WANT SHIN!  
  
Babyshiro: MEE!!!!  
  
Shin/Kibito: *both fully awake* WERE ALIVE!!  
  
Babyshiro: DRAT! You just had to water um didn't you???  
  
Minta Rue: I DIDN'T KNOW!  
  
Babyshiro: HMPF!  
  
Izzy/Dexter: *playing chess*  
  
Babyshiro: -.-' poy.  
  
~  
  
Review please! If we get to 100 we'll continue! ^-~ Pretty Please with Shin- Shin on top? 


End file.
